Bioshock Innovation
Bioshock Innovation is the fourth installment in the Bioshock series. It's set in a fictionalised 1983 where the sea levels have risen due to Rapture colonizing most of the sea. Technology in Rapture and Columbia has allowed them to expand onto the moon. Plot You play as Joseph Brookes, a renowned convict on Colony, an newly industrialised city on the moon. You are freed by a mysterious girl named Isabella who is accompanied by a Moonwalker. Isabella explains that you are one of the last sources of perfected ADAM and that you will be able to help them release her relatives who are being experimented on, it is then revealed that Isabella is the only one to have escaped. Having escaped from a Colony prison, you are now wanted dead or alive with a hefty reward by the Colony Defence Department (CDD), causing the inhabitants of Colony to turn against you. Gradually, your perfected ADAM begins to show during combat, attracting attention from the founder of Colony, Markus Lates. Lates orders the kidnapping of Isabella and the death of her Moonwalker, forcing you into the hands of the CDD who then passes you over to Lates. He decides to extract your perfected ADAM and place it into a Royal Moonwalker. However, Lates is killed by an entourage of Moon Splicers and you manage to escape. You then locate Isabella and you find that her relatives have been killed by Lates. This is where you discover that Isabella's relatives were once Little Sisters in Rapture and that's why they appear non-aggressive to the Moonwalkers. The Moon Splicers have taken over the majority of Colony due to the high toxcity in the ADAM produced. You then work with the remaining members of the CDD in containing the threat. Brookes is attacked by a Royal Moonwalker but luckily you are saved by Isabella. Realising that Colony is doomed, you decide to escape back to Rapture on Earth, this requires gaining access to one of the transporters which can only be activated with a source of Shock Jockey. Meanwhile, over the course of a few hours, Colony has become a warzone with the CDD becoming infected. Having gained Shock Jockey and proceeding to the transporter, Brookes and Isabella are stopped by Rosalind and Robert Lutece who reveal the future of Rapture unless Colony is saved. The transporter then seizes to exist. You both are then required to travel back to Lates Laboratory in order to create a serum using Brookes' perfected ADAM. Whilst in the lab, you encounter several Blinders who escape after being released. Fighting your way through them, Brookes' DNA is mistakenly conjured into a vigor sample, granting you the power with curing the Splicers. Isabella calls upon a Royal Moonwalker and you begin to cure the infected. During a rally on the city hall of Colony, Isabella is kidnapped by a splicer which causes the Royal Moonwalker to go rogue. Whilst dealing with it, Isabella and the splicer disappears into the hall. Brookes attempts to rescue her, but she is mutilated by a group of splicers. Having made a promise to Isabella, Brookes places Isabella's mutilated body into the Colony Atmospheric Tank, descending a cure onto the remains of Colony. Booker Dewitt and Elizabeth appear by the lighthouse afterwards, referencing the stars as the doors to multiple timelines. They peak into one of the doors that reveals Colony after the events that occured, citing Isabella as the saviour of Colony. Features Vigors are still a feature in Bioshock Innovation, with Devil's Kiss, Possession, Shock Jockey and Undertow making a return. However, a few more vigors can be found or purchased. These are: Gravity's Edge - '''Stomp opponents into the ground or hold to tear them apart. The Gravity Vigor is a popular tool in New Rapture and is the foundation for colonization. '''Peeping Tom - "X-Ray Feature" '''Allows you to detect nearby enemies if you are standing still. Allows you to completely turn invisible to stealth kill your foes. '''Rejuvinator - '''Hold to convert your vigor meter and restore your health. '''Locksmith - '''Opens any type of lock or safe. '''S.A.V.I.O.R - '''A vigor designed using perfected ADAM, used to cure Moon Splicers. '''New Foes * Moonwalker - An incredibly large and powerful creation. They do the heavy lifting and protection of the colony. Related to the Big Daddy. * Royal Moonwalker - A bigger and badder version of the Moonwalker. * CDD Agent - A standard enemy and enforcer on Colony. * Blinders - Will place you into an halucination of you're detected, prompting you to fight several psychological foes. * Moon Splicers - Colony's adam has taken a worse effect on these splicers. Joseph Brookes Joseph Brookes, a renowned convict, was once an inhabitant of Rapture but was sent to confinement in Colony due to resistance against Andrew Ryan. Later rescued by a girl called Isabella and her Moonwalker, the two work together in finding and freeing Isabella's relatives in return of freedom. Creating a bond and having Isabella save Joseph's life, Joseph decides to save Isabella from the experimental hands of Markus Lates. Unaware of the Moon Splicer security breach, Lates is attacked and slaughtered, allowing Brookes to get away, blowing out the brains of Splicers and eventually finding Isabella and the remains of her relatives who were captured. Isabella chooses Brookes as her accompliance due to his perfected ADAM dna, who he unknowingly inherited from his ancestors. It is revealed that Isabella also shares enhanced ADAM dna and was also a descendant to a Little Sister. She is later killed by a gang of splicers whilst a rally on the city hall. Her body is placed into the main atmospheric tank, launching a cure into the atmosphere in Colony. Little is known about Brookes' fate after the events as Isabella is cited to be the saviour of Colony.